totaldramafanfickfandomcom-20200216-history
Tajemnica Bobbiego
Totalna Porażka - Przetrwaj lub zgiń - Odcinek 12 Bobbie ; Ostatnio w Przetrwaj lub zgiń . okazało się , że Tiara , skrywała największe sekrety dla siebie i powierzyła je wszystkie dla Naomi . Lee Sin jest w trakcie pojedynku z Quanem a Veneida i Fabiusz utknęli w tunelu. Oby nie znaleźli tego co tam się znajduje. Ha nie powiem co to jest. Przekonacie się dopiero w tym odcinku . Totalnej Porażki – Przetrwaj lub zgiń . Opening ' Muzyka : Durrara Ending ''Pojawia się kilka zdjęć , Wszyscy uczestnicy na arenie , pustynia , dżungla , wnętrze wieżowca oraz system jaskiń w górze. Ekran zaczyna zjeżdżać na dół odkrywając kolejne postacie. . Tło jest szare i nieco splamione krwią. Kamera zaczyna zjeżdżać , widać Tiarę , która stoi i przygląda się księdze. Jej nogę z boku wtrzyma Vayne z kuszą w dłoniach. Tą dwójkę trzyma na sobie Jolie , która przygląda im się z pogardą , na jej ramieniu siedzi orzeł. Następnie jest Fabiusz , odziany w swoją zbroje i mieczem i jedną ręką trzyma Jolie. Za nogę Fabiusza trzyma się Lee Sin i cieszy się , w dłoni trzyma zamazane zdjęcie. Ich obu trzyma Veneida , która nie jest tym wszystkim zachwycona. W ustach trzyma swój mały sztylet. Jej nogę trzyma Joania i przygląda trzymającego się obok Drawna , ale ten ma odwróconą głowę. Z zakłopotaniem tą dwójkę trzyma Oksan z łańcuchami na ramionach. Potem Miriam trzyma go , ale wydaje się być nieobecna. Ją natomiast trzyma na ręce Quan , a druga ręką trzyma Penelope i patrzą na siebie z zauroczeniem. Obok tej pary zakochanych stoją Lebrik i Zebrik i trzymają się za dłonie i spoglądają na siebie z uśmiechem. Pokazana do góry nogami Naomi skacze z radości .Całkiem na dole stoi odwrócony tyłem Marcin , pokryty ogniem. Z boki spada kropla krwi i ekran zostaje zamazany. Pojawia się serce z sztyletem i z napisem Totalna Porażka – Przetrwaj lub zgiń Miasto , miejsce walki '''Lee Sin : Coś , ty mi zrobił .. Nie czuję moich pleców .. Quan : '''Jestem wyjątkowy , mogę zamienić ciebie w kryształ .. W skałę nie do zdarcia.. '''Lee Sin : Ha , więc zamienię się w kupkę gruzy .. Co za nieuwaga .. Quan : 'Zgadza się … ''Quan szykuje się do uderzenia ,ale Lee Sin ochrania się swoimi plecami .. nagle zaczyna wrzeszczeć ! 'Lee Sin : '''Co za ból , jest nie do zniesienia .. '''Quan : '''Przyjąłem , to wszytko co mi powiesz . Wygrałem , pogódź się z tym .. '''Lee Sin : '''Jesteś jakiś inny , znacznie mroczniejszy niż przy pierwszym spotkaniu .. '''Quan : '''Jestem udoskonaloną wersją siebie samego . Mistrz wszystko wie .. ''Unosi ręce i nagle zaczyna padać deszcz … 'Quan : '''Czas przyśpieszyć twój upadek .. ''Nagle kryształy wbite w Lee Sina zaczynają się rozrastać i okrywają mu ręce .. '''Lee Sin : Póki mam siły , i to coś mnie nie pochłonie .. pociągnę cię ze mną do grobu ! Quan : '''Haha , nie rozumiem cię , to nawet ciekawe , ale jestem nie do pokonają . '''Lee Sin ; Jak dwa ostrza , więc póki co może mam szansę .. Atakuje nimi Quana , ale ten za szybko unika ciosów .. Lee Sin : 'Muszę uważać , on jest na serio szybki .. ''Nagle pojawia się za nim i wbija w niego włócznię , po czym unosie go i rzuca w ziemię .. '''Quan ; Czermnu się nie poddasz losowi . Lepszy wygra. Wojownicy są słabi . Oślepiła was ona , niczym mnie. Lee Sin : Zaraz , to nie ty .. Ty nigdy nawet jej nie widziałeś . Kim ty jesteś .. Quan : '''Zdziwisz się jak ci odpowiem . '''Lee Sin : nie do wiary , jesteś marionetką niczym my .. Quan wbija mocniej Lee Sina , jego kryształ coraz bardziej go okrywa , nie może aż znieść bólu . Quan : '''Silny jesteś .. '''Lee Sin : Mogę powiedzieć to samo . Nagle Lee Sin wysuwa rękę i chwyta za nogę Quana , który się wywraca , bez swojej włóczni .. Lee Sin : 'No bez zabaweczki nie jesteś taki zły .. ''Quan otrząsa się z błota i z niedowierzanie patrzy na Lee Sina , jego ślepia są coraz bielsze , a jego ciało jakby się powiększa. '''Quan : To była zabawka , czas na moją broń .. Miasto , Ruiny wieżowca Naomi : 'Wszystko jak opisała , te dziwne tunele , te zgliszcza , co to spowodowało .. ''Nagle widzi kawałki dziwnego urządzenia i wachlarz .. '''Naomi : No jasne , gdzie jest ta kartka .. Czyta i sprawdza czy to jest to .. Naomi : 'Więc użyli już go , zaraz , to tu były dwie kartki … ''Odkleja drugą kartę i czyta , znowu ją zmroziło z przerażenia .. 'Naomi : '''Jeśli to znajdą .. Nie .. Musze wracać na środek areny , nie mogę tak skończyć. Ona naprawdę mogłaby wszystkich zabić za jednym zamachem , ale tego nie zrobiła. Naprawdę wierzyła w to co robi. ''Naomi w pośpiechu chce się wydostać , ale znajduje nieco ziszczoną księgę .. 'Naomi : '''To jest to , znalazłam , ale nic z tego nie ma .. ''Nagle zmienia się w popiół .. 'Naomi : '''Wiedziałam . Oj .. burczy mi .. musze coś zjeść .. ''Siada na ziemię i robi chwilę odpoczynku i otwiera puszkę , którą wcześniej zabrała ze sklepu . '''Naomi : Co by to było , gdyby ona żyła .. Penelope , Tiara , Jolie ,Quan .. Każdy z was cos mi powierzył . mimo ,że byliśmy wrogami I przyjaciółmi jednocześnie. Wyciągnę ciebie Quan , tylko ty mi zostałeś . Jeśli nawet trzeba zawalczę . Tiara , twój wysiłek , też nie pójdzie na marne. Zniszczę tą Veneidę , lub ktoś inny. Ona jest uosobieniem zła i musi zostać zniszczona. Piwnice , korytarz Tam gdzie trafili Fabiusz i Veneida v\było coraz ciemniej i okropniej .. Veneida : Ja tutaj cuchnie , coraz gorzej .. Fabiusz :'''Już dziwnie lepiej mi jest po tym czymś .. '''Veneida : Czekaj ! Wysuwa rękę .. Veneida : '''Skąd ja znam to miejsce , hum .. '''Fabiusz : O czym ty w ogóle mówisz ? Veneida : 'Mówię o tym .. ''Kopie w ścianę i zostaje wyważone drzwi do sekretnego pokoju .. '''Fabiusz : No proszę , tyle broni w jednym miejscu .. Veneida : '''I wszystko jest moje … '''Fabiusz : '''O czym ty niby mówisz ,to jest nasze .. '''Veneida : Wszystko mi jedno .. ten panel .. Podchodzi do dziwnego pulpity z przyciskiem Armagedon .. Fabiusz : To jest zły omen , wyczuwam to . Musimy stad iść .. Veneida : Nie ma o tym mowy .. Fabiusz ''': Czemu jesteś taka oporna ?? '''Veneida : Czemu jesteś taki naiwny ?? Wyciąga sztylet , tymczasem Fabiusz chwyta ją za ręce ..i z jej dłoni wypada jej sztylet.. Fabiusz : 'Wiem co chciałaś mi wcisnąć , to nie było lekarstwo , tylko trucizna .. '''Veneida : '''Nie jesteś taki głupi jak myślałam .. ''Wyrywa się z jego uścisku , ale nagle i szybkim ruchem okazuje się ,że wcisnęła przycisk . Włącza się czerwony alarm.. '''Głos alarmu : Uwaga arena ulegnie zmianie , proszę finalistów o zajęcie pozycji .. Veneida ; 'Ha , więc to miało być dla finalistów .. W tym samym czasie , blisko zgliszcz ''Ziemia zaczyna drżeć widać ,ze zaczyna się zapadać. '''Naomi : Co się dzieje ? Nagle ruiny zaczynają się zapadać i widać , jak wszystko zamienia się w pył .. Naomi : 'Nie , orle co ja mam zrobić .. ''Nagle zauważa coś ciekawego .. 'Naomi : '''Tak , to jest .. Paralotnia .. AA ! ''Nagle koło niej ziemia się zapadła i zobaczyła lawę , zdążyła chwycić za paralotnię i wybiega z krateru , który się zapada . '''Naomi : Musze zdąrzyć .. Gdy chce skoczyć , to okazuje się ,że paralotni jest rozwalona .. Naomi : 'Nie .. To nie może .. Quan , wybaczcie mi wszyscy .. Jolie .. Penelope .. Tiaro !!!! ''Nagle ziemia się zapada razem z kamerą i widać jak Naomi krzyczy w wpada do gorejącej lawy , po czym jej ciało się spopiela , widok znika po tym jak kamera też wpada. Skała wyryta w ziemi 'Fabiusz : '''Oszukiwałaś mnie przyznaj się .. '''Veneida : '''Nie ufasz mi już ? '''Fabiusz : '''Tak nie ufam ci ty ścierwo ''Fabiusz wyciąga miecz i przebija ramię Veneidy .. '''Fabiusz : To zbyt łatwo poszło … Veneida : 'Mhahaha ! '''Fabiusz : '''Z czego się śmiejesz … '''Veneida : '''I tak nie jestem mistrzynią przewidywania , ale zrobiłeś coś , przez co wszyscy umrzecie .. Haha .. ''Fabiusz wyjmuje ostrze z jej ramienia .. '''Fabiusz : Ty nic nie czujesz , absolutnie … Nagle pomieszczenie dzieli się na dwie części słychać huk , ziemia się zapada , tworzą się skały połączone cienkimi przejściami , pomieszczenie ciągle trzyma się na powierzchni , na dnie widać rozżarzoną lawę .. Veneida ; Piękne , naprawdę . Wiesz ,ze mnie nie zabiłeś co nie .. Fabiusz ; 'Wiem .. '''Veneida ; '''Mhahaha , są trzy ścieżki na wojnie , ucieczka śmierć lub poświęcenie ''Podchodzi na skalpę , ciągle słychać huk i zniszczenie . '''Fabiusz : Ha , więc potężna Veneida padła od zwykłego ataku .. Veneida : 'Mhahaha , taki frajer jak ty mnie wykiwał . Drawn , za bardzo się z tobą bawiłam , to takie zabawne . Ja miałam cię zabić ,ale zdradzili mnie .. Hehe .. ''Wysuwa ręce , zdejmuje szpony , bierze ręce do góry .. 'Veneida : '''Nie ma już dla mnie miejsca , zawiodłam .. Dałam się splamić krwią i teraz .. Padam w objęcia czeluści .. '''Fabiusz : '''Pa .. ''Veneida nie żartując z tego zeszła ze skalpy , Fabiusz szybko podszedł żeby zobaczyć co się stało i nagle … Walka blisko miasta '''Lee Sin : Nie ma o tym mowy .. Quan wyciąga zza pleców nową broń .. Quan : Zwie się Tonbo-giri , olbrzymia włócznia , najlepszego wojownika z Japonii – Tadakatsu , zabił nią wiele wrogów , a teraz ty będziesz , tym co pozna jej smak .. Lee Sin : 'Relikt wschodu , poświęcić na coś takiego .. Jedyna nadzieja .. ha , nie sądziłem ,ze to o niej powiem .. '''Quan : '''Nie wyczuwam Naomi , nie żyje .. Tak ! ''Lee Sin zarósł coraz bardziej kryształem , tylko było widać jego twarz .. '''Lee Sin : Co ! Biedna .. Niemożliwe .. Quan : 'Czas na kolejną ofiarę .. ''Lee Sin nagle się przewraca unikjąc ciosu i strurluje isę w stronę dżungli '''Quan : Ha , ucieniknier Widok na kabinę Bobbiego .. '''Bobbie : '''Tak ! Naomi nie żyje , co za wspaniały dzień .. Mój Quan jest taki uroczy . Veneidzia .. dlaczego do cholery to aktywowaliście ? No ale cóż .. Chcecie się dowiedzieć co się stanie. Jak nasi uczestnicy przetrwają na arenie , gdzie zmieni się w gruz i będzie jedna wielka arena otoczona lawą . Czy Veneida naprawdę zginęła i czy Fabiusz naprawdę dojdzie do finału ? Kategoria:Totalna Porażka - Przetrwaj lub zgiń - Odcinki